Ecos Del Pasado
by Ljuan Funny Wara
Summary: Que pasara si el pasado toca tu puerta...Ace descubre que amara a alguien de quien tiene mucha importancia tanto en su presente como en su pasado...y tendrá que lidiar con sus problemas del pasado una vez mas
1. Chapter 1

Ecos Del Pasado

soy de pocas palabras... aquí les traigo mi primer fic

...

...

...

"soy un chico muy normal ¿qué hay de diferente en mí?"

Pensaba mientras me levantaba de la cama y me miraba en el espejo recordando de nuevo quien era: y quien era un chico de 17 años llamada Ace, mi cabello era de color verde esmeralda, a veces me preguntaba ¿por qué tenía el cabello de ese color? No era muy distinto a cualquier chico a diferencia de que era millonario gracias a la herencia de mi padre el cual había fallecido hacía ya unos años no le doy mucha importancia ya que mi mayordomo actuaba más como un padre y además tengo recuerdos borrosos de aquellos años….a decir verdad aquellos años ya no me importan por algo los abre olvidado

Volví a sentarme en la cama pues no tenía muchos ánimos como para levantarme…de pronto sonó mi celular…y un mensaje decía "lo nuestro no funciono y pues creo que no debemos continuar" quien era: mi novia. Que quería: terminar con migo...la verdad eso de las relaciones me tenía sin cuidado todas eran iguales: vienen toman tu dinero y se van, eso no se me hacía extraño…pero no todas son así…bueno eso me decían mis amigos pero…para mi mala suerte nunca había encontrado ese tipo de chica…

No tenía ganas de nada pero luego recordé que estaba vivo y pues necesitaba algo de comer…Salí de mi habitación muy rápido…pero al llegar a las escaleras tropecé con mi mayordomo….eso me hizo rodar por las escaleras….una vez que abrí mis ojos él estaba en frente de mi llamando a una ambulancia….no parecía tan grave pero luego de intentar moverme sí que era grave me había dislocado el brazo….después de todo ese alboroto lo que me faltaba: estaba en un hospital con uno de esos doctores matasanos en frente de mi…me pregunto como si nada:

-¿Qué te paso Ace?

Le respondí algo molesto…Pues al parecer ya había visto mi brazo

-vine a preguntare por su salud (idiota) - pensaba en ese momento

Se puso muy serio después de mi comentario…y comenzó a revisarme

-ok Ace solo quiero que te relajes-

Relájate me dijo…y retorció mi brazo hasta no poder más lo hizo tan rápido y tan fuerte que solo pude hacer una mueca de dolor….después de eso fue como si nada hubiera pasado mi brazo estaba común y corriente….si, estaba sorprendido pero algo adolorido…

Después de tortúrame el doctor y mi mayordomo salieron por unos medicamentos para mi y me dijeron que les esperara aquí….me daba igual no tenía nada que hacer cuando llegara a mi casa….así que me tire en aquella camilla para poder pensar un poco…..

De un momento a otro gire mi cabeza y allí la vi…era una mujer hermosa de cabellos anaranjados….se me hacía familiar por eso no dejaba de verla…ella sonrió al verme y gire de nuevo mi rostro que ya estaba colorado solo por verla….no tenía nada que perder así que me acerque y le hable…

-hola me llamo Ace- le dije amablemente

Ella sonrió y me respondió con carisma insuperable

-hola me llamo mira-

Ella y yo entablamos una conversación de esas en las que no puedes parar de hablar en eso pasaron las horas muy rápido, estando con ella el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y no me di cuenta pero al ver reloj y no pude creer la hora….era casi las 10 PM…le pregunte:

-oye he….a quien esperas porque ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí-

-espero a mi padre y a mi hermano pero no creo que vengan ya está muy tarde-

Una idea se me vino a la cabeza…

-si quieres.., ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?-

Ella se levantó de su lugar y estaba dispuesta a salir…

-si, por que no…además si te das cuenta por este corredor ya no pasa ni un alma- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa….me di cuenta que había sacado una maleta debajo de la camilla debía ser de ella… eso me tenía sin preocupación….

Me estaba esperando en la puerta de aquella habitación del hospital….me levante con muchos ánimos…pero detrás de ella vi como la puerta se cerró con agresividad y las luces se apagaban ella parecía asustada...

-¿qué extraño?- me dije a mi mismo….no sabía que estaba pasando…de repente sentí como alguien se aferraba con fuerza a mi pecho…

-Ace, tengo miedo-

Lo único que hice fue abrazarla y tratar de calmarla…

-tranquila, no pasara nada es un hospital- para mi mala suerte había dejado el celular en la casa

Senté a mira en una de esas camillas aún seguía un poco agitada…

-quédate aquí veré si hay alguna salida-

Yo imagine que tendría que haber otra salida puesto que era una habitación muy grande….pero no, no había….por suerte encontré un pequeña linterna….eso era bueno ya que no podía ver nada….volví a la camilla a donde había dejado a mira…y pensé por un momento que mis ojos me mentían…ella estaba bebiendo licor ¿QUE?, si estaba bebiendo licor… miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente…. ¿eso había en aquella maleta? ¿Tenía algún problema psicológico con el licor? ¿Estaba ebria? ¿Qué problemas la hacían beber?...con esa expresión que tenía en su rostro vi que estaba de mal humor….

Tome la botella y la maleta que al parecer estaba repleta de aquel licor…

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO…-

Ella levanto su mirada esa mirada que estaba llena de emociones confundidas…

-que estás haciendo tu devuélveme eso...-

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí….terminamos los dos recostados en el suelo…

-¿mira porque estás haciendo esto?- le dije mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre mi cuerpo, su rostro estaba solo a escasos centímetros del mío…

-no lo entenderías….todos me tratan… como si fuera….- la interrumpí con un beso muy dulce y delicado… después de unos momentos...nos separamos por falta de aire….

-perdón…no quería…- estaba colorado y deje de mirar esos hermosos ojos por un momento

-¿Por qué?...¿pensé que era lo que querías…desde que me viste?...- volví a centrar mi mirada en ese par de ojos que me tenían hipnotizado y ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cabeza y me beso apasionadamente…fue corto pero muy tierno…la volví a separar de mi…

-espera….no…podemos…- ella no quería esperar y me beso de nuevo pero esta vez no me dejo escapar…mi cuerpo me decía una cosa y mi mente otra…pero me deje de dudas cuando ya estábamos encima de la camilla….

Yo tampoco quería perder mi tiempo y me quite la camisa…ella solo estaba allí encima de mi viéndome con ese par de ojos que me habían enamorado desde hace….no se 5 horas…no me importaba el tiempo solo quería hacerla mía...pero dudaba, en un momento quede como una piedra….

-qué te pasa, ¿estás bien?- me dijo con esa voz de ángel que de alguna manera se me hacía familiar

-no lo sé...siento que te conozco pero…- ella silencio mis voz un beso muy dulce

-yo también siento que te conozco…hasta me recuerdas a esa persona que ame odie y que casi mato una vez, pero ahora solo eres tu-

Eso hizo que mi mente quedara en blanco….mi garganta quería expresarse, pero mi mente se perdió cuando ella comenzó a desnudarse….vi como la luz de esa pequeña ventana iluminaba esos bellos cabellos anaranjados y también vi como sus ojos deseaban amor….

Ya se había quitado hasta la última prenda que cubría ese hermoso cuerpo me acerque a ella y comencé a besar su hombro….ella cerro sus ojos y suspiro...el placer ya estaba comenzando a invadirla, deslice mis manos hacia ese cabello color naranja que me tenía loco….y comencé a besarla de una manera muy tierna haciendo que ella deseara más y más…después de jugar en esos cabellos mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su espalda haciendo que ella se arqueara de una manera muy excitante…yo estaba tomando el control pero de repente ella tomo entre sus manos mi miembro…

-ahora es mi turno- estaba jugando con el masajeándolo de una manera que me hacía perder el control…todo cambio cuando ella subió sobre mi cuerpo…

-hazme llegar al cielo- no pasaron dos segundo cuando entre en ella….al sentir que yo estaba en su interior ella grito de placer y aferro sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda….a pesar de que ella estaba rasgando con sus uñas mi espalada yo solo sentía el mismo placer que ella….a medida que yo subía la velocidad sus gemidos y gritos de placer pidiendo más comenzaron a aumentar….yo tenía la espalda muy desgarrada y no me importo solo me importaba ella…vi sus ojos aunque estaban cerrados la bese haciendo así que los abriera un poco así podía contemplar ese tipo de mirada me volvía su esclavo….el calor llego a su punto máximo y los dos experimentamos esa sensación que te hacer ser del otro por completo….la recosté sobre mi…tome una sábana de esas de hospital y la cobije junto conmigo…después de unos minutos de silencio ella se quedó dormida….y entonces mi mente volvió en si….y me pregunte:

-que quiso decir con: me recuerdas a esa persona que ame odie y que por poco mato- tome una de esas botellas de la maleta de después de unos tragos también me quede dormido….pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ello…no quería interrumpir el sueño de la que ahora era mi chica….pero juro que descubriré quien era esa persona…

…

…

…

Continuara…

reviews..?

preguntas..?


	2. Chapter 2

….desperté muy indispuesto...ah…suspire…pero luego mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y entonces recordé porque estaba allí y que había sucedido anoche junto a esa dama blanca en una camilla de un hospital….una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro…

-ah…que noche- después de sentarme en la camilla note que estaba solo….

-ah claro ya lo venía venir hizo lo que todas las mujeres a las que conozco harían…vienen toman tu dinero y se van….de seguro vacío mi billetera- volví a sorprenderme pues todo mi dinero y mis tarjetas de crédito estaban allí…que cosa más rara…..abra sido de esas mujeres que solo buscan sexo y se van..?...bueno no me puede importar ahora…me levante de la camilla y me comencé a vestir….

Al tomar mi chaqueta para ponérmela otra sorpresa toco a mi puerta….vi que del bolsillo derecho caía un pequeño papel con 10 dígitos y tenía un nombre al final de este…mi sonrisa creció a tal grado que no pude evitar reírme como un loco….reprimí mi felicidad y solo me limite a apretar con fuerza mi chaqueta pero una sonrisa macabra seguía en mi rostro….ya estaba listo tenía que salir de allí como fuera pero si ella se fue, pues supongo que yo también lograre salir sin mucho esfuerzo….

Comencé a patear la puerta hacia afuera (así como los policías…que atrapan drogadictos jeje) después de un par de patadas me canse y me quede en blanco por un momento…gire la perilla de la puerta y la abrí hacia adentro….mi cara quedo azul...

-esto jamás paso…- me dije saliendo tranquilamente de aquella habitación.

…

…

Llegue a mi casa….era raro habían demasiadas patrullas entre algo agitado a la casa…vi a mi mayordomo charlando con uno de ellos…

-que está pasando...-

-oh ace al fin apareciste...-

Él le hizo una señal a todos los policías para que se fueran…una vez solo empezó su discurso..

-¿dónde se supone que estabas metido..?...estuve toda la noche buscándote

Me relaje un poco…debido a lo que paso anoche no tenía ganas de saber nada del mundo solo de ella…

-no te preocupes cuando lo sepas tendrás que disculparte con migo- lo dije sin más y solo me fui a mi habitación…

Una vez en mi habitación no tarde más de un minuto en tomar mi celular, ya estaba listo para hacerle una llamada…pero algo raro me pasaba mis manos temblaban y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habíamos hecho anoche tal vez no era lo correcto…pero mi mente no podía pensar en algo que no fuera ella así que sin más solo marque el número y cuando menos lo vi mi celular ya estaba en mi oído…

Escuche una voz que confirmaba que la persona al otro lado ya estaba en la línea…quede en blanco no podía articular una sola palabra….pero la persona al otro lado le pasaba todo lo contrario a lo que me pasaba me estaba hablando con ese mismo carisma de el que me enamore aquella noche…

-¿hola?-

Seguía en shock no podía creer que estaba hablando con ella…

-¿Quién habla?- mientras que ella hablaba mi mente no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación….en un intento desesperado por relajarme colgué la llamada….

Me estaba dando golpes contra mi cama….me pregunte una y otra vez….

-¿Qué hago?... ¿qué le digo?-

Me mire al espejo…y me veía como un cobarde…además pensándolo bien fue una noche bastante buena ¿de qué me tenía que apenar…? o ¿que tenía que perder?….a pesar de que fue muy apresurado para nuestro primer encuentro…me gusto…AL DEMONIO….la voy a llamar….

Me pare firmemente y con el celular en mi oído respire hondo….y la persona con la que quede en blanco ya hacía unos momentos volvió a contestar...

-¿hola?-

-hola- esta chica con que estaba hablando se sorprendió un poco..

-¿ace?... ¿eres tú?…pensé que no me ibas a llamar…me gustaría hablar sobre…- la interrumpí ya que no aguantaba escucharla y no ver su hermoso rostro…

-no digas más…. ¿conoces el café de la avenida 5?..-

-mmm...sí… es uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad…queda cerca de ese vecindario de personas millonarias… ¿verdad?..¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-porque quiero que estés allí en media hora…allá hablaremos de todo esto…y mejor aún te voy a poder ver-

Ella suspiro, en ese solo suspiro vi reflejado cuanto le importaba…parecía impresión mía pero por una vez sentía que amaba de verdad a alguien…

-si te retrasas o me dejas plantada te juro que voy a hacer que tu vida sea oscura…-

Me asuste un poco pero solo le respondí con una leve sonrisa..

-jeje…no te preocupes…-

-entonces no vemos en media hora…ace…- escuchar que ella dijera mi nombre era como si a un perro le dieran un obsequio...estaba encantado con su voz…

Al colgar la llamada empecé a preparar mi ropa para salir...fui muy simple con cuanto a mi vestimenta era un pantalón negro con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra…no, no parecía millonario pero me daba igual no quería presumirlo…una parte de mi odiaba mi yo millonario…tome mi celular…y mi billetera…ya estaba listo….fui hacia la puerta de mi habitación y mi mayordomo estaba allí….

-señor, me disculpo e por todo lo que lo hice pasar anoche y hoy…- solo me acerque y le susurre en el oído-

-te lo dije- el solo tenía la cabeza baja…era un idiota…pero se había ganado mi respeto después de todos estos años que ha estado con migo…-ya olvídalo, voy a salir vendré más tarde...-no dije nada más y Salí de aquella mansión en la que vivía rumbo a encontrarme con el amor de mi vida con esa persona que me robo no solo el corazón aquella noche sino me hizo abrir los ojos e cuanto a las mujeres: no todas son iguales pero no todas son como ella princesa vestida de blanco…la pude distinguir a lo lejos ya que ese hermoso rostro lleno de amor no lo poseía nadie en este ancho mundo….tenía un vestido blanco largo…al acercarme a ella la tome de la mano y le di un pequeño beso…y me vio con esos ojos, ESOS OJOS….no había nada que me sacara más de este mundo que sus ojos…le sonreí porque en ese momento no había otro momento así de perfecto..

Así agarrados de la mano entramos a ese café donde las dudas quedarían a un lado…


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es la 3 parte…

…

…

…

…cada vez que nos adentrábamos en el café apretaba con cada vez más fuerza la mano a mi acompañante….ella también lo hacía con esa tensión sobre lo que podía pasar allí adentro…

…no sabía nada de lo que pasaría…pero quería despejar mis dudas…y pasara lo que pasara la seguiría amando en la mañana….

Llegamos a nuestros asientos y gentilmente le acomode la silla como todo un caballero, para que se sentara en ella…después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo el mesero llego a romper el hielo por así decirlo…

-Buenas noches les ofrezco algo de beber a la joven pareja….- dijo el mesero haciendo que mira cambiara de color por completo…sabía que ella en ese momento no podría hablar… ¿era tímida? pues, eso no me demostró esa noche en el hospital….decidí hablar para que ella se relajara un poco...

-claro, me gustaría ordenar un café sencillo y tu mira, que vas a ordenar…- ella me observo como si yo fuera el mesero...

-amm…creo que ordenare un café sencillo también…- el mesero se retiró con las ordenes indicadas y el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros…pero yo tenía muy claro a lo que venía…

-cuéntame de ti mira…créeme hablar de lo de anoche será de lo último de lo que te voy a hablar esta noche...quiero saber qué piensas quiero descubrirte, encontrarte…saber cada cosa de ti con lujo de detalles…quiero conocer todo de ti…yo debo saberlo….o sino no voy a dormir….-

Ella se sonrojo y una pequeña risa se dibujó en ese majestuoso rostro…

-bueno…no creo que sea importante…-

-pues tal vez no para ti….tal vez no para los demás…pero para mí es como mi mejor aventura…por eso quiero saber que esconde tu vida… saber si hay alguna herida que curar o una alegría por compartir…todo sea por estar contigo…-

Su sonrojo aumento…y esta vez había entendido el mensaje…

-ok…con la condición de que tú también te descubras con migo…y que no me ocultes nada- me daba gusto que por una vez una mujer se interesara por mí y no por mi billetera…pero me daba algo de miedo que supiera que era un chico de esos millonarios egoístas…

-esto no es una negociación-

-no estaba negociando- ella dijo segura de sí misma…agarrándome la mano y llevando me fuera de aquel café…

-cierra los ojos…- me dijo tratando de guiarme hacia un lugar en especial….note que estaba subiendo escaleras…pensé que me estaba llevando a su casa…no iba a mentirme a mí mismo eso sería genial...jej….

-ok...ya puedes abrirlos- era una terraza de un edificio muy alto donde se veía la noche caer sobre la ciudad...era un vista perfecta la noche era muy agradable…

-increíble… ¿vienes aquí a diario?-

-no a diario, cuando necesito pensar, cuando estoy molesta o simplemente porque me gusta la vista- dijo ella mientras perdía sus ojos en aquel bello paisaje que me estaba enseñando

-es muy hermoso… es buena forma de sacar tu mente de esta realidad…así sea solo por unos segundos…-

-si…pero en ocasiones me gustaría quedarme en ese mundo- ella lo dijo con una voz muy fría…mientras bajaba su cabeza y una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla…en esa sola lagrima vi reflejado tanto dolor… que no pude evitar reaccionar…

Levante su rostro triste y seque esas pequeñas gotas de dolor que caían por sus mejillas…

-mira tienes que decirme…quien o que cosa te hace tanto dolor para arrancarla de tu vida-

Ella me vio con aun más dolor que el de antes…

-no puedes… -

-¿porque no?... por ti haría lo que sea posible…-

-porque es mi familia…recuerdas esa noche que estábamos en el hospital ese día solo estaba escapando de ellos…me escondí en un hospital por allí jamás me buscarían…así que tome todos mis ahorros y con esa maleta pensaba estar en ese mundo todo lo que me fuera posible…luego apareciste tú y mi vida cambio de color…-

Todas las fichas se estaban uniendo y mis dudas empezaban a despejarse…

-entonces… ¿si te fuiste de tu casa donde estas viviendo?

-pues…gracias al dinero que tome de mis ahorros tengo para vivir en un hotel…pero se me está terminando y no sé qué hacer no quiero vivir en la calle- dijo esto rompiendo en llanto…

La abrase aferrándola a mi pecho con mucha fuerza…

-mira…no quería hablar de esto pero…por qué esa noche hicimos el amor…no me entiendo…-

Ella rio levemente y me miro a los ojos robándome un pequeño y rápido beso…

-eres especial, diferente a todos esos idiotas que pasaron por mi vida…y además en esa noche solo con ver tus ojos me di cuenta de que me amabas de verdad y de que no tendrías malas intenciones hacia mí…a pesar de que fuimos muy acelerados con esto no me importo solo…no me quería apartar de tu piel esa noche-

No pude evitar besarla como un loco…después de todo si me amaba…estábamos los dos profundamente enamorados, abrasados contemplando aquella vista tan perfecta…mi mente me recordó que tenía que descubrir el misterio que ocultaba…

-mira…he… quiero saber quién era esa persona a la que comentaste aquella noche…tu dijiste que yo te recordaba a alguien… ¿quién es ese alguien?-

-ace…no te preocupes por eso fue una de esas estupideces de mi pasado…-

-no prometimos no ocultarnos nada, ¿lo olvidas?- le dije con un tono serio…

-ok te contare…pero a cambio de eso…me contaras cada detalle de tu vida- quede en silencio no quería que supiera nada de mi vida…probablemente eso alteraría su comportamiento…

-te dije que esto no sería una negociación-

-no estoy negociando, te lo contare con la esperanza de que confíes en mí y me cuentes todo de tu vida así como yo te dije todo lo de la mía-

Estaba harto de esto y me decidí le diría todo…si de verdad me amaba…me amaría a mi y no a mi dinero….

-echo…pero me tendrás que contar tu primero…- iba a arriesgarlo todo ya que ese misterio quien sabe a dónde me llevaría…

-muy bien…ojala no te vayas a poner celoso, este pasado es algo que me desagrado mucho pero recordarlo es como jugar de nuevo con un triciclo…te regresa en el tiempo-

-ok…voy a intentarlo…- me beso y comenzó ese relato con el cual mi vida daría un giro inesperado y eso me haría amarla o tal vez odiarla más…estaba seguro de que esta historia tendrá mucho que ver para el desarrollo de mi relación con mira…pero como ya había dicho tenia que despejar todas mis dudas…

…

…

Continuara…

Tengan en cuenta que el próximo capítulo será en su mayoría un flashback y será indispensable para el desarrollo de este fic…

Mis palabras serán siempre las mismas… "pocas"

Aclaraciones: detesto los rodeos en un fic por eso no me doy el lujo de detallar a nada ni a ninguno otro personaje del anime ya que bien el nombre lo indica se trata sobre "ace y mira" es por eso que soy tan directo en cuanto a los eventos de esta historia…esta posiblemente sea la única aclaración que haga ya que como les he dicho detesto hablar y soy de muy pocas palabras…así que si desean que les aclare o tome en cuenta sus consejos dejen un review

Tendré la 4 parte dentro de dos días ya que estoy trabajando en un fic de desarrollo grupal…


	4. Chapter 4

….Parte 4…

…

…

FLASHBACK

Narra mira…

…era noviembre del 2005 en ese entonces yo tenía 16…y tenía algo que todas las mujeres envidiaban…además de mi belleza, me envidiaban por otra cosa…que digo cosa era una persona muy especial que se había robado mi corazón ya hace mucho y el día que por fin me le declare, el me correspondió y desde entonces somos una pareja muy feliz…el tenía un gran parecido contigo ace…tal era el parecido que hasta tenia tú mismo nombre, pero lo que hacia la gran diferencia es que este tenía un cabello negro noche era tan oscuro que a veces se contrastaba con la luna…

…el gracias a su padre tenía una gran fortuna pero él no era egoísta…pues por lo menos no conmigo, conmigo era detallista tierno agradable y siempre me fue fiel…él y yo no amábamos mucho podría decir que el me hizo suya tantas veces que sentía que de verdad solo a él le pertenecía… y la única persona a la que le molestaba eso era a una de sus sirvientas, él tenía una relación muy cercana con esta sirvienta pero esta lo único que quería era aprovecharse de esa cercanía y quedarse con toda la fortuna de su padre y arruinarme la maldita vida ….pero un día…un día todo se fue a la mierda

….y todo por una estupidez….

Un día común y corriente…estaba de compras con ace en el centro comercial…y pasamos por una joyería y un juego de collar y pendientes me hipnotizaron…pero al ver la etiqueta de precio mis ilusiones se fueron al piso…suspire…y luego ace fijo su mirada en mi por unos segundos y luego en ese hermoso juego de joyas…no me preocupaba por que en pocos días cumpliríamos ya un año de noviazgo…justo en esas épocas es cuando es se pone más detallista y meloso y no iba a mentir eso era lo que más me gustaba de el…

Llegando a casa de mi padre el como siempre se despidió con beso muy apasionado…

Estuve en mi habitación durante unas horas y luego…un mensaje de mis amigas me decía que nos reuníamos en aquel centro comercial donde vi aquel hermoso juego de joyas…entonces me prepare y Salí a reunirme con mis amigas

…

Una vez en el centro comercial pasamos por unas sodas a la tienda…mis amigas como ya lo había dicho me envidiaban…

-que suerte tienes mira…estas ganada con ese chico millonario a tu lado…-

-no el dinero no me interesa…yo no soy ese tipo de chica…-

-ah… ¿no?...y todas esas cosas que te ha comprado ace ¿qué son?-

-pues a mí no me hace falta nada…y si tengo varias cosas que él me ha regalado es por a él le nace regalármela no soy de ese tipo de chica caprichosa ya te lo dije…-

…me distraje un poco porque desde el segundo piso en el que estaba podía ver a través de ese vidrio ese jugo de joyas que tanto quería…pero de repente vi como alguien lo tomo…pensé ya lo debieron de haber vendido…y cuando vi salir a ace con una bolsa de aquella joyería mi corazón quedo paralizado…no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro…estaba muy feliz…

…pero lo que no sabía es que ese juego de joyas seria el detónate para todo ese conflicto del pasado…

…volví a casa algo tarde tipo 9:00, 9:30 y me recosté en mi cama esperando al día de mañana…además de ser un día especial iba a tener algo mejor…me revolqué como loca en mi cama hasta que termine de un lado viendo el cuadro que tenía en mi mesita de noche…éramos ace y yo cuando estábamos de viaje por Italia…lo recordaba como si ibera sido ayer era nuestro primer mes juntos y el decidió llevarme a viajar…no podía entenderme ¿Cómo es que lo amaba tanto?, si a veces me lo preguntaba…yo creo que nada en este mundo sería capaz de expresar ese amor tan explosivo que siento por el …

…esa misma noche el mal en la casa de ace comenzaba a planear su estrategia para deshacerte de nuestro amor...así es la sirvienta esa, estaba planeando algo para joderme por asi decirlo y bien que si le salió su plancito…

…al día siguiente…desperté y lo primero que busque fue mi teléfono celular…y vi lo que esperaba ver…un mensaje de ace…"apenas leas esto quiero que vengas a mi casa y trae una maleta porque lo que te aguarda será muy grande "

Y así fue me vestí lo más rápido que pude…pero quería verme lo más elegante posible…me puse un vestido negro corto unos tacones altos negros y cepille mi cabello y me maquille…al verme en el espejo no podía creer lo que veía…una mujer madura y muy bella…pero muy muy bella…me distraje por un momento y luego recordé que ace me estaba esperando en su casa…tome la maleta más grande que encontré y llame un taxi al salir de mi casa y me encamine a lo que me esperaba esa bella tarde de noviembre…

…

Al llegar a esa inmensa mansión…toque la puerta y fue como si el mismísimo lucifer me abriera las puertas del infierno…era esa sirvienta con una cara de maldad en su rostro que no podía con ella…lo único que hice fue ignórala y pase…

-bienvenida…mira- dijo como si me quisiera matar….no podía dejarme intimidar de esta igualada…

-ha...hola me podrías traer un poco de agua estoy algo sedienta- yo no era de ese tipo de personas pero era la mejor manera de ponerla en su lugar…

…cuando levante la mirada allí lo vi…el dueño de todo mi universo…se veía muy bien con ese traje negro…me hizo una señal para que lo acompañara a su habitación…

…ya en la habitación comenzamos a platicar un poco…

-mira cierra los ojos…y no hagas trampa- hice lo que él me pedía y después sentí como sus cálidos labios rosaban los míos con mis manos libre le rodee el cuello y el hizo lo mismo con mi cintura….después de unos momentos no separamos por falta de aire….sus ojos conectados con los míos se quedaron con las ganas de más…

-mira…hoy voy a intentar pagarte todos esos 365 días que has estado conmigo no me importa quedarme sin dinero ya que tu vales más que eso….-

-ace…no es necesario mientras que estés conmigo el día de hoy…no me hará falta nada-

-no jamás…hoy es un día muy especial así que hoy te convertiré en mi princesa…déjame complacerte…-

-pero moderadamente…por qué siempre me das cosas de mucho valor, y tú sabes que lo único con valor para mi eres tu…-

-pero si tú te mereces el cielo… ¿Por qué conformarse con migo?-

-porque tú eres mi cielo…-

Él se acercó a su tocador y tomo dos pedazos de papel que parecían no tener importancia pero al verlos de cerca vi que eran boletos de primera clase para un crucero por Europa…

-ace...tu siempre lleno de sorpresas ¿NO?..-

-ya me conoces bien…-

-pero hay un inconveniente, me dijiste que trajera una maleta pero no ropa…-

-esa es otra sorpresa…en el crucero esta la última colección de diseñador Ralph Laurent…-

Me sorprendí bastante será posible…

-¿es la colección de 50 prendas..?-

-Así es y pienso comprarte hasta la última prenda para que te veas como una diosa….y hay otra cosilla pero eso será una vez que estemos a bordo….¿te parece?-

-ace…pero no te limites si no puedes comprarla….pienso ¿que pasara cuando se te acabe el dinero…?-

-Te tendré a ti, y con eso me basta para dos eternidades- se me acero y me volvió a besar pero esta vez sentía como el calor me consumía….

-ha…olvide una cosa…tengo que hacer una llamada…no me tardo…y cuando vuelva comenzara el cuento de hadas para ti…mi princesa..-

Salió de la habitación y mientras tanto yo seguía esperando…que esta aventura comenzara…

Después…mi celular le entro un mensaje y en ese mensaje….en ese mensaje comenzaba el principio del fin…"mira necesito que me hagas un favor muy urgente debajo de mi almohada hay una bolsa quiero que bajes con ella al sótano y espérame en la única que esta puerta abierta Att: ace" se me hacía raro…no podía hacer más que seguir sus indicaciones…tome la bolsa y note allí dentro había algo pesado en una forma rectangular…por respeto a ace no quería ni debía ver que había adentro de ella, deje mi celular en la cama de ace y…baje al sótano….y vi que habían muchas cajas fuertes era todo un pasillo lleno de ellas y al final de este vi una bóveda que estaba abierta estuve en la puerta como cinco minutos esperando a ace y contemplando aquella bóveda, vi como habían diamantes y barras de oro …y también habían toneladas de fajos de billetes….y después un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos…era ace

…Hasta que por fin apareció…se veía de mal humor tenia los brazos cruzados y caminaba lentamente…y detrás de el venia esa sirvienta del demonio señalándome con cara de culpa…

-tu…me tendiste una trampa…- me dirigí con rabia hacia aquella sirvienta…

-mira…se puede saber que haces aquí…- me dijo con una voz muy fría…

-estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste…-trataba de defenderme…

-yo no te he dicho nada...-

-señor revise la bolsa es tal y como se lo dije…-la sirvienta demando como si supiera lo que iba a pasar…

Ace tomo la bolsa de mis manos con malas intenciones…y de allí apareció una caja….era la caja del centro comercial….esa con la que me había quedado encantado…

-ha…no porque…no tu no….-suspiraba y se cubría la cara con las manos…

-ace…sabes que no lo hice- yo balbuceaba mientras rompía en llanto

-no creo que no es coincidencia que estés frente a una de las bóvedas abiertas con una bolsa…eso es perder toda la confianza…no señor…- ella seguía acusándome yo no podía defenderme, si es difícil de creer que así yo con una bolsa enfrente de una bóveda llena de riquezas…

-eres una maldita criatura de la oscuridad yo te ayude a llegar hasta donde estas ahora…yo te vi llegar a esta casa…no fue hace más de un mes…-ace seguía con el rostro opacado….-

-ace…por favor me conoces sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo así…- ace solo levanto el rostro que al parecer estaba lleno de lágrimas…

-quiero que te vayas mira…- él lo dijo mientras volteaba su rostro para no observarme…y vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de esa desgraciada maldita….

-ace prefieres creerle a una aparecida que a tu propia novia después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos…-el no dijo nada y estaba dispuesto a irse…

-ERES UN IDIOTA…- le arroje uno de los diamantes que estaba en la bóveda se lo lance con tana ira que sentí un desahogue muy placentero…lo que después vi fue a un ace indefenso con una herida grave en su cien…vi como las baldosas de aquella habitación se tiznabas de un rojo vivo mientras que él estaba en el suelo completamente inconsciente….me acerque a el no podía creer lo que había hecho…. ¿y si lo había matado?...no me atrevería a tocarlo….

...voltee mi rostro y vi como esa desgraciada entraba en la bóveda y comenzaba a sacar todo lo que podía….

Me cruce en su camino…

-no te llevaras ni un centavo de esta bóveda perra…- le dije mientras ella se echaba a reír….

-yo creo que no….apártate…- de su bolsillo salía un arma de fuego…y amenazaba con quitarme la vida…no pude hacer más…y solo me hice a un lado esperando que no se llevara mucho…

Después de que ella saliera de aquella habitación con los bolsillos repletos…no podía hacer más que pensar en que iba a ser… ¿de qué manera podía ayudar a ace...?...

De repente el mayordomo entro por esa puerta muy acelerado…al ver a ace su primera reacción fue ayudarlo…

-mira…deberías irte…- me dijo preocupándose por lo que me pasara a mi

-pero que pasara con ace- yo también estaba muy preocupada por lo que le pasara a ace…

-escucha mira…no daré aviso a la policía…por qué te conozco muy bien…pero si ace se reincorpora el cera hacerlo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarte...ya vete…- él tenía razón no me quedaba de otra que escapar…

Así fue….me fui de ese país inicie una nueva vida con mi padre y jamás supe de el otra vez…no supe si lo había matado, o si tenía rencor contra mi….no jamás lo supe…y de su sirvienta lo único que sé es que fue arrestada…pero no me podía alegrar por que la policía sabía lo que le hice a ace también yo seria arrestada…

FIN FLASHBACK

-y asi fue ya cuando estuve en este país me concentre en mí y quería olvidarlo todo…pero gracias a ti hoy lo volví a vivir…-

-…mira…yo…- quede impactado por aquella historia…y sabía que tenía que descubrir quien fue ese tal ace y en qué país era….faltaba poco para saber toda la verdad…

…

…

Continuara….

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


End file.
